Femtalia: Women of the World
by GirlWonder29
Summary: Basically a bunch of drabbles and one-shots featuring the Femtalia group, which include Hungary, Liechtenstein, and Belgium, Taiwan, and Belarus along with non-canon characters like Singapore, Albion, and Malaysia. Read, fave, and review!


"ALLRIIIIGHT, COUNTRIES!" The young blonde woman who was clad in a navy suit yelled, her thick English accent surrounding the room.

Everyone became silent.

Thus began the World Conference between certain female nations.

"Everyone be quiet, 'cause your ideas will be unfailingly plain next to mine!" The blonde woman carried on at top speed. "I'm the oldest, so I know more things than all of you put together will ever know! Old ways are still the best! I'm ALL FOR traditions and rather _violent_ negotiations!"

Before anyone could protest, she had unrolled a large banner displaying the words: "HOW TO STOP WORLD MILITARY SPENDING".

"Soooo...First of all, we need to create a time period immediately during which all of you will surrender all your money to me, and I, (being the most experienced of all of you) shall decide what to do with it all. Alright, that's all done with. What's next?"

"Hang on a moment!" A young black-haired woman in a brown suit called out indignantly. "Are you actually suggesting that we give all our money to you, Albion?"

Albion adjusted the skirt of her suit and grinned.

"Of course not, Singapore! I'm merely _demanding_ that you give all your money to me!"

Singapore scowled and crossed her arms. "Like that's any better, you-!"

She was cut off by another young woman who jumped in to the conversation. She smoothed her elegant dark bun and started with: "Everyone knows that I'm the most gorgeously superior nation, so I think we should give all your wealth to me inste-" "No one asked you, Malaysia!" Singapore snapped.

Malaysia just sniffed and gave her a disdainful look. "Like you would know any better, bristle haired cub!" "More than you, cheap peacock!" "Why, you-"

They began to yell louder and louder at each other as more female countries joined in.

"Liechtenstein, you agree with me, right?" Albion demanded, throwing an arm around a younger looking woman with short blonde hair decorated with a dark violet ribbon on the side.

"Uh, I don't really-" She muttered, looking uneasy. Albion interrupted her. "See? Liechtenstein agrees with me, you guys!" She shouted. "No, she doesn't." A brown long haired country argued.

She had bright pink flowers tucked behind her left ear and a wild curly strand of hair sticking out the right side of her head. "She didn't finish her sentence, so can you just leave her be?"

"Thanks, Taiwan, but I can take care of myself." Liechtenstein pointed out. "Geez, I was only trying to help." Taiwan frowned. "Yes, sure, fine." Liechtenstein went back to trying to persuade the others to be quiet.

Taiwan scowled in annoyance and turned to address the other side of the table. "Belarus, you negotiate pretty well. Why don't you try to fix this up?" The platinum blonde haired woman shook her head. "With them all like this? Why ask me? Besides-" Her expression turned sinister. "I prefer to sit back and watch rest of you tear each other to pieces." She explained, smiling cruelly. A dark, evil aura surrounded her.

Taiwan shuddered and went back to cooking her braised pork with rice dish, her specialty.

The rest of the countries were in utter chaos by this point.

Singapore and Malaysia were wrestling in the background, yelling insults at each other while they rolled around.

"You act just like a-!"

"Well, that's better than becoming a snobby-!"

"You'll never be as gorgeously elegant as me, since you look like a-!"

"Who would WANT to look like you, anyways?!"

Albion was darting around, shouting that they should bring out the battle swords now.

She even started swinging her huge silver scythe at them.

Belarus was declaring that they were all useless and their money was as good as hers.

"Yeah, right!" Taiwan brandished her chopsticks at her. "You won't be getting my wealth anytime soon!"

"Buying only cooking ingredients all the time is big waste of money." Belarus announced nastily. "No, it is not!" Taiwan shot back, her cheeks flushing with anger. "Just because you are bad cook doesn't mean you have to be so insulting!"

Belarus retorted "My brother Russia think I am best cook in world, so that is why you are a horrible cook."

"Oh, is that right?"

" _ **Da**_! Right!"

They started to argue amongst themselves on who was the better cook, and what cuisine tasted better, etc.

Meanwhile, a woman with long wavy brown hair and bright green eyes clenched her teeth in frustration.

The others took no notice, too busy fighting or arguing or being distracted by each other.

The yells and shouts and constant bickering were getting louder, and she found that it was getting to be intolerably irritating.

And after Singapore and Malaysia rolled by wrestling for the fiftieth time in 3 minutes, and Albion accidentally smashed an expensive vase with her scythe after bumping into a still-arguing Taiwan and Belarus, and Liechtenstein was still waving her arms and trying to get them to stop by waving Switzerland flags in their faces, she finally lost it.

"Grrrrrrrrr...GRRRRAH, WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP ALREADY?!" She boomed.

"WE'RE NOT DOING OUR JOBS BY FIGHTING AMONGST OURSELVES! WE ARE BIG DISGRACE!" She slapped her palm on the table. "WHAT WOULD MALE COUNTRIES SAY IF THEY SAW US LIKE THIS? THEY WOULD THINK WE ARE ANIMALS, THAT'S WHAT!"

At her words, all the countries fell silent immediately.

"Yes, thank you, Hungary." Liechtenstein said, looking relieved.

The countries all sat back down except for Albion, who didn't look like she wanted to re-sheathe her scythe. It was only until the wavy haired woman glared hard at her that she muttered something rebellious under her breath like "Countries these days," and slid the huge weapon back in its sheath.

"Now," Hungary continued on more calmly. "We will continue on this conference without any more distractions. Everyone will get a chance to talk but only if it's a logical suggestion or discussion. Anything less will get that person hit over the head with a beautiful frying pan and-NO SCYTHES, ALBION. Now, begin."

A hand raised in the air.

"Yes, Belgium?"

The blonde haired woman grinned, her green eyes bright. "WAFFLE DAY!" She cheered, leaving the rest of the countries to dissolve into chaos once more.


End file.
